narusasu chained! restyled and redone
by mayly5000
Summary: oh no naruto has sasuke chained up in a basement! my first version from this story wasn't to good so i decide to restyle and redo the story. hope ya like it :P ps. its a Narusasu. oneshot! i exedently deleted this one sorry! please R


_**Sasunaru chained **_

"talking"

'_thoughts '_

In an dark room Sasuke was slowly staring to wake up. He could somehow feel his body hanging from the floor and his arm being above his head, but couldn't quite get the situation just yet. Something cold had a tight grip on his ankles and wrists, he tried to move but didn't succeed to do very much. The room was pitch black, he couldn't even see any kind of objects, wall, window or door. _'I can't move. I can't even see. Where the heck am I!? I don't remember falling asleep! wait what do I remember?…I remember I kissed Naruto at training…. those soft lips and that strawberry, ramen taste of him…wait, wait, WAIT, focus! After I went home. o now I remember!. There was that strange smelling smoke that must has caused me to black out! But who? Who did that. Shit it's really cold here'_

When I got used to the darkness and could see al little. I looked at my body and could see I was only wearing my boxers '_that explains the cold. Not that it will make this situation any better'_. Then I looked up at my wrists they were chained and reached up to the sealing. _'that explains another part.. so that means...'_ I looked at my ankles. They were also chained but these reached to the walls on each side of my sides, making sure my legs stay separated. _'this is bad'_ I looked around the room. it was very small and there wasn't anything except for a chair and a bag on that lay in top of it. When I looked closer I could see there was something sticking out of it and focused on it. _'o my god It's a kunai!' _I Started to panic and pulled at the chains trying to get lose but didn't succeed. _'oh no I'm going to die! But I didn't get a chance to tell him yet!...' _ Then the door opened and someone walked in.

"you awake? Good now let the fun begin!" the voice sounded pleased but it did come out as a purr.

'_wait a sec I know that voice! No, no, no, No. not her please not her'_

I closed my eyes when the light vas switched on, but opened them soon after. and the person standing there was none other than _'Sakura'_ my eyes widened and I felt a high need to gag. she was casually standing in the door opening wearing nothing but her pink colored bra and some panties. Now I started to panic even more.

'_what is that bitch going to do with me? O wait stupid question of course She is going to rape me!_

_O god help'_

"Sakura you better put me down right now!" he demanded

"no" she said smirking.

"why the heck not!?" I yelled at her

"Because I am going to show you how much I love you" she said walking towards me, determined.

I tried to move but again with no success then I tried my chakra.

"that is useless Sasuke those chains are chakra restraining" she laughed evilly at my actions, still walking towards me.

"don't come any closer Sakura or you will be sorry" I screamed and I could almost hear my own fear in those words.

"but Sasuke you will like it I swear" she promised me. Then she picked up the bag and got the kunai

Out of it, placing it against my stomach.

"well Sasuke let's take a look at you without your boxers ne?" she said starting to cut my boxers.

"Sakura stop!" I screamed hoping she would. But no such luck, she just continued looking very amused.

"let me go, please" that sounded so pathetic coming from me. _'I am even begging now. This is really bad'_

"hahaha you would like that right Sasuke. But this is way more fun" with that I could feel my boxers fall onto the floor. She took a few steps back and started to look my body over and over again. I closed my eyes at that, turning my head to the side. I felt disgusted with her looking at me, there was so much lust those eyes.

"nice body Sasuke and I am the first one to fully see it, I'm honored" she said cheerfully with an evil glint in her eyes.

she picked the bag up again and my eyes widened at the ting she took out of it. It was a big and long viberator with an remote control and placed it on the ground right in front of me. After that she pulled a blindfold and some clamps. Picking one up she said.

"this will be fun" bringing it towards one of my nipples.

"Sakura please don't do this" I begged, preparing myself.

"why not Sasuke I just want to have a little fun with you" she slowly placed the clamp around my nipple. I groaned in pain when as it tightened around the sensitive nub. Then there was the next one and I couldn't stop another groan and a hiss.

"Sakura take these things off!" I screamed at her flinching as the clamps seemed to move from my reaction.

"does it hurt Sasuke-kun? Well this is how I felt when you turned me down so many times" she said in an angry tone looking me straight in the eye.

"Sakura you better put me down or I'll kill you when I get out!" I screamed at her trough the pain, giving her a good glare.

"well it is a good thing you're not getting out of here then. Because after this I'm not going to let you go Sa-su-ke" she said in an evilly tone. I screamed in pain when she tugged at one off the clamps.

"now I'll just put the blindfold on" she said casually before blinding me.

"Sakura you bitch" I growled at her trying to ignore the pain from the clamps.

"all right that was step 1 now step 2" she walked over to stand behind me and scratched my back with her nails on her way to my ass. _'o no please don't tell she is going to do what I think she is!'_

"to bad you're not hard yet. O well I think this will help you too get it up" then my eyes widen when I felt her push a finger in my entrance. I couldn't stop the grain that came from her actions. My eyes widen is shock I felt myself slowly getting aroused by the girls actions. _'no! I can't let her do this! I promised myself to spare myself for him!'_

"S-Sakura please stop! Get it out!" I started to enjoy the stimulations and I in vainly started struggling again, but only hurt myself more when the clamps started to move too. _'Naruto please! You have to help me!´_

I moaned and arced when she rubbed my prostate, quickly flinching from the clamps after.

"well, well, well I guess that means I found your sweet spot" she added another finger and I arced my back at the pain. but feeling those clamps move at my actions made me scream and hiss at the pain again.

"sorry Sasuke but that was your own fault for moving so stop and stay still" she chuckled evilly. Now I was getting mad!

"Sakura you son of a bitch get me down right now!" I yelled

"take it easy Sasuke and relax" she replayed, there was a strange undertone to it.

"I don't want to relax you whore!" I yelled back at her. She pulled her fingers out, making me sigh in relief until she was standing in front of me once more. She looked kind of mad.

"you've got an big mouth for someone in your position Sasuke" she pulled hard at both the clamps.

"aaaahh" I screamed again. _'this hurts! There too sensitive!' _ I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, but to my horror I could feel a single tear slide down my cheek. Sakura looked at me smirking, she really was enjoying this! _'wait did I see guilt for a second?'_

"well Sasuke I'll give you two choices, 1 You will stop screaming and let me do what I want-" I growled at her earning another pull at the clamps softer this time. "and 2 I'll put a ball gag on you with even harder clamps and the viberator on the highest stand and let you here for two days straight with an cock ring," then she leaned close to my ear and licked it which made me flinch then continued . "it's your pick" _ 'dam she is good…. Please Naruto help me!'_ defeated I picked the first choice and closed my mouth.

"wise choice Sasuke" with that she picked up the viberator and made her way behind me again. She lowered herself to the ground holding it to my entrance. Licking my back she started to push it in making me arch my back and hiss at the painful entering until it was fully inside. I closed my eyes. _'why does it need to be her? why not just Naruto? Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I just told him I loved him instead of just kissing him! I'm so stupid!'_

She took the blindfold off and when I opened my eyes I saw Sakura standing there with an cock ring in her hand _'just great can it get any worse than this'_ unfortunately yes. She placed the ring in place and started sucking on my cock. My eyes widened in realization, she wants me to watch her do these things! she placed her hand on my balls, massaging them while the other hand was pulling the viberator in and out of me. I closed my eyes tightly and couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure I was receiving _ 'just pretend it is him' _ she started quickening her pace making me moan harder _'pretend it's him, it is just Naruto, it's him, it's him, it's him'_ she picked up the remote and placed it on stand 3 form the 9. I arced my back again feeling the painful stings from the clamps trough the pleasure but I couldn't stop my movements. Then she put It on stand 9 which made me arch my back harder making it only worse. After a little while she pushed the viberator further in and released my cock putting the viberator off. She stood up and asked me.

"do you love me Sasuke?" she asked nervously.

"no I don't and I never will!" I glared at her.

"then who do you love?" she asked even more nervous now.

"if you really need to know I'll tell you"

"then tell me already!" she said mad now.

"I love Naruto!" I yelled at her

Then she kissed me in an eager kiss and I tried to get her off of me but only ended up hurting myself when the clamps started moving again. then there was a puff of smoke and I opened my eyes to see Naruto kissing me instead of Sakura. I was shocked at first but started to kiss back after a few seconds. After what looked like an eternity he pulled back and smirked at me.

"what the hell dobe!" I yelled at him, he only laughed at me

"something wrong Sasuke I thought you liked it" he said still laughing.

"stop making jokes dobe why are you doing this?!" I asked angry but confused.

"because this was the only and fun way to make you confess and punish you for running and hiding from me after that kiss" he smirked even harder now.

"what? how did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Kakachi told me about it yesterday he said you loved me since the fight in valley off the end so I thought I'd test that theory, besides I was really pissed at you for running away like that" he finished. I got angry _'stupid Kakachi he promise he wouldn't tell anyone that son off a bitch'_ I looked at Naruto again and blushed a bit.

"w-well now you know that I… love you. Do… do you love me?" I said turning away from him.

"well yes since a long time" shocked at the answer I looked at him he had a little blush on his face. 

"t-that is why I wanted to hear it from you first before I wanted to tell you" his blush got even brighter at that. _'so he really does love me. That explained why he was so nice to me and forgave me so easily when I came back to the village!' _

It was then that I noticed that he was naked too. I felt my face get really warm and realized I was blushing really hard now. _'wow he has a really nice body god damit'_ I could feel my cock getting even harder just by looking at him. He started stoking my left cheek and I felt myself leaning into his touch.

"well we better finish this right Sasuke" he said in an execute voice and started stroking my cock. I tried to kiss him but I couldn't reach him and again I felt the clamps starting so move and winched at the pain.

"Na-Naruto take these stupid clamps off! My nipples are to sensitive!"

"beg" I looked at him.

"what?!" I asked in shock.

"I said beg me to do it or else I won't take them off" he smirked again my blush widened. _ 'please tell me you're kidding!' _ "well?" the blond said still smirking _'damit'_

"I-I beg you Naruto, p-please take them off" I sounded pathetic, but since it was Naruto it wasn't that bad…Right?

"well only because you asked so nicely" he took them off and licked the bruised buts in apology before kissing me again. He pushed a button and the viberator started moving again making me break our kiss and moan. _'this is too much. feeling him stroke me like that was bad but now with that viberator on its only getting worse' _then he started to suck on my nipple while massaging the other one softly as to not hurt them even more.

"ahh Naruto I need to come pleeaasee" I begged in pleasure.

"I don't think so not yet" he smirked again while sucking on my nipple.

"please I need it Naruto please!" I begged even harder but to make it worst he lowered himself and started to suck my cock again.

"aah..aaahh. pleeaasee Narutooooo… ah" I moaned. Finally the blonde released the grip from the ring and I came hard into the blondes mouth. I closed my eyes and breathed really heavy. The blonde pulled the viberator out of my entrance and leaned into my ear.

"did you like that Sasuke?" he asked.

"y-yes" I panted. Then something got into my mind.

"p-please let me go and I'll give you pleasure too, please" I asked him.

"well I could do that but then you will cal me master" he said smirking teasingly.

_´I can't believe I'm doing this' _ "please master can I?"

"good boy" he said smirking.

He walked to the wall behind me and I heard a click and the chains where lowering me to the ground so I could stand on my feet. Then I heard another click and the chains fell to the ground.I started rubbing my wrists. Naruto walked over to the chair and sat down on it motioning for me to come.

"well hurry it up Sasuke" he said smirking once more

"s-sorry master" I walked over to him and lowered myself between his legs grabbing his cock which was to my surprise even bigger and longer than that viberator he used earlier. Snapping out of my thoughts I started sucking on his cock while I put one of my hands around the rest of Naruto I couldn´t put into my mouth.

"mmm Sasuke so good" I heard him moan _'dam I can feel myself getting hard again only by hearing him say my name like this'_

"s-stop!" he yelled. shocked I looked up at him thinking I did something wrong.

"come on Sasuke get up and onto my lap" he said in a voice full of need and pleasure.

"yes master" so I did as told an sat down on lap still facing him and slowly lowering myself. I moaned until he was fully inside. feeling Naruto sucking my neck and leaving few hickey's I started pulling myself up and down on Naruto's cock. slowly at first but faster after each trust down, digging my nails into the back of the chair from the pleasure. A little while later I could feel Naruto trusting up as I trusted down. after what looked like hours I came onto to blondes and my stomach screaming his name. Naruto came right after me screaming my name .I fell against him. We where both panting heavily.

"I love you Sasuke" he said after catching his breath.

"I love you to Naruto" I replayed. I looked around me after caught my breath and I suddenly realized something.

"where are we exactly?" I asked him. He smirked at me once more.

"we are in one of the basements of your house Sasuke" he explained. I looked around me once more but couldn't find anything that proves it to be from the boys family.

"what that can't be I don't remember this room"

"that is true because it was a hidden room. I saw it once when I visited you a few weeks ago. You family must have used it as a torture room because of the chains and the amazing hiding place"

"I don't believe you" I told him.

"well I've got proof cause there is an Uchiha symbol on the wall right behind you" with disbelieve I turned around to look at the wall and there was indeed an Uchiha symbol.

"oh" what the only thing I could say and heard the blonde laugh again.

I looked at him and kissed him full on the lips. I truly loved him.


End file.
